


Church

by Parksborn



Series: The Life and Times of Peter Parker and Matt Murdock [11]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parksborn/pseuds/Parksborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The priest shot them a glare. Peter gave a sheepish smile and sunk down into the pew, fingers continuing to fray the edges of the program.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Church

Peter squirmed in his seat uncomfortably, patience long lost, and Matt elbowed him one more time. “Peter, sit still,” he grumbled, hushed.  
  
The priest didn't notice, talked on.  
  
“Matt, it's too hot in here,” Peter panted, unhappy and uninterested, dangerously bordering on whiny—and disruptive.  
  
“Peter, hush,” Matt nearly scolded, lips pursed.  
  
The priest shot them a glare. Peter gave a sheepish smile and sunk down into the pew, fingers continuing to fray the edges of the program. “Sorry,” Peter mumbled quietly to Matt, shifting again, eyes and head lowered.  
  
“It's alright, “ Matt whispered, faced forward. “We'll get pizza later.”  
  
Peter grinned, hummed slightly in agreement. Matt smiled, hand finding Peter's, pressing it to his lips, with the chapel's disgusted scoffs gone ignored and unimportant.  



End file.
